


Size that Matters

by bonzai_bunny



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wasn't expecting Bruce to be so endowed, but they could work their way up to it, sure. Steve had absolutely no issues with that at all. He would be able to take Bruce in no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size that Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is for a really really old kink meme prompt that's been sitting on my comp forever. Hope y'all enjoy.

Bruce was—well— _hung_ , there was no denying that. If Steve were Tony he might have made some joke about Bruce having a different type of rage monster, but that was cruel and Steve was too apprehensive to joke about it anyway. It was a little shocking; Bruce was such an unassuming man when he wasn't his alter ego, but then, it was always the quiet ones, wasn't it?

Steve wouldn’t go as far as to ask Bruce how big he was, but he was at least eight inches long and Steve was fairly sure Bruce couldn’t fit his whole hand around it. He wondered how Bruce even fit it in his pants.  
  
"Um," he said intelligently, not quite sure how to convey his anxiety. He had never done this before, not any of this, and to think that Bruce was supposed to go inside of him—it was a pretty daunting thought. Not that Steve thought this could work the other way around. Steve said he'd bottom, despite his virginal nature, because he didn't know how well he could rein back his strength if he were on top. He could lose control and seriously hurt Bruce and then Bruce might lose control in a totally different way and that would be the most disastrous thing possible. But thankfully, Bruce seemed to see his hesitation and kissed Steve, roaming a hand over his hip.   
  
"I know, but we'll just have to take it slow."  
  
Steve wanted to say something about how he hated that Bruce always had to take it slow with him. Bruce had his own reasons, but he'd had to take their entire relationship slow, between Steve and his old world hang-ups. Now that they were finally doing it, Bruce still had to take it slow because Steve was so inexperienced. He wasn't made of glass, he had wanted to say. He could take it. Then Bruce wrapped a hand around his dick and all rational thought flew out the window.

Steve was over-sensitive. He hadn't been touched like this by anybody but himself, ever, and it showed. Bruce cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly, and Steve was already leaking. He wouldn't last long, he never did, and that embarrassed him sometimes, but he also had a very short refractory period thanks to the serum.

He groaned when Bruce was finally between his legs and wrapped his mouth around Steve’s dick and he wondered what the other was trying to do. Bruce's tongue was hot as he made a long lick up the side of his cock and Steve moaned, 

" _Bruce,_ " because the other had to know how sensitive he was. Bruce looked up with a small smile that said he knew exactly what he was doing and he knelt back down to give a hard suck to the head. Steve felt his cock spurt more precum and clutched the sheets hard enough to tear them. He didn't realize that was supposed to be a distraction until he felt a cool, slick finger press against his opening. He tensed.

"Bruce—"

"Relax, okay? This will feel good as long as you relax."

Steve forced the tension out of his body, shivering as that finger swirled against his opening, slowly pressing in, getting him used to the idea of pressure there, but when Bruce had his finger wriggled half-way in, he muttered,  
  
"Jesus," probably thinking it was too quiet for Steve to hear.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Uh, well, you're really tight," Bruce looked up, frowning, "And I, uh, I don't think we'll get to the main event tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll just work on stretching you, okay?"  
  
Steve nodded, a little disappointed, but it was probably for the best. He shifted his hips, uncomfortable, when the finger pushed all the way in and he could feel his muscles clamping down on it. It felt like there was no room for anything else and he couldn't imagine Bruce's cock if a single finger felt so big, but then the finger began to move and the discomfort slowly began to melt into pleasure. It began to feel good. It felt really good. Bruce's finger was rubbing against his inner walls and when he curled his finger backwards, Steve pushed down on it with a startled groan.  
  
It was like white-hot pleasure had shot down his entire spine and settled in his balls and his cock twitched again, spurting more precum. 

"What—?" He gasped as that finger continued to press at that spot. Bruce needed to stop that—he was going to come too soon if that kept up.  
  
"It's your prostate. Kind of your ultimate sweet spot," Bruce said with a half-smile and Steve barely even noticed the second finger until it was starting to push through and it felt so tight, it almost felt like too much, but it was pressing against that same spot and both fingers were stretching him and driving him mad. They worked inside of him, slowly alleviating the burn of penetration and tentatively picking up a pace and Steve twisted and pushed down on them, trying to get more out of them and finally come, but Bruce was being cruel. Steve was riding both fingers, moaning, and when Bruce tried to insert a third, he came abruptly with a shout.    
  
It was so intense, he felt positively wrecked afterwards and he noticed, belatedly, that Bruce was still hard and huge.   
  
"Lemme help—" He reached for Bruce weakly, but his hand was pushed away.   
  
"No, you'll just get worked up again, it's fine. That was beautiful, Steve, you were beautiful."   
  
And Bruce stroked himself, planting many kisses to Steve's neck, mouth and jaw, whispering things like,

"Love you so much.” And “You’re all mine.”   
  
Steve fought against becoming hard again until Bruce had finished. Even then, he could still feel the heat in his veins when Bruce settled beside him underneath the covers and Bruce murmured distantly that they would work their way up in no time.

\- -o0o- -

Bruce gave him homework. He was supposed to practice stretching himself and try to work in three fingers before the next time they were together to prepare himself for a small toy. Bruce gave him his own personal bottle of lubricant, which embarrassed Steve far more than it should have, and left it at that. Steve was hesitant about it at first, because Bruce was one thing, but it seemed so odd to be doing it to himself, but once he got going, it was difficult to stop.   
  
He couldn't believe how good it felt, as if what Bruce had done was a fluke or something. He explored himself and found out what felt the best and was definitely looking forward to him and Bruce getting together again.   
  
A few nights later, he had gathered Bruce into his arms and kissed him passionately while Bruce laughed breathlessly about him being so eager. Eventually, they both grew hard and quickly stripped out of their clothing. They were facing each other, on their knees, and Steve shivered when Bruce reached around and rubbed his finger against Steve's hole.  
  
"Have you been practicing?"   
  
Steve nodded and hissed when Bruce pushed their cocks together, wrapping a warm hand around both of them.   
  
"Bruce," he groaned, because while he knew the other had no qualms about him coming too soon, he did.   
  
"Alright," Bruce conceded and let go.  
  
"Do you think you can handle this?" He picked up a dildo from behind him on the nightstand. It was bigger than Steve's three fingers, curved in an odd way, but it didn't seem unreasonable.   
  
"Yeah, I think so," He nodded. He hoped.   
  
Bruce got him to get on his hands and knees, which made him unreasonably hard and nervous. He moaned when he felt Bruce's slick fingers press into him one by one and when the toy pushed in, his body clenched around it. It still felt so big; it was only about half the size of Bruce, he wondered if the other would other ever fit. But it was rubbing his insides in such a wonderful way; he could probably come, just rocking into it, letting himself feel how full it made him, but then Bruce pulled it out halfway, and pushed it back in and Steve keened.   
  
It felt—it felt impossibly better than his fingers, that was for sure. Steve rocked his hips back to meet the thrusts of the toy and groaned every time it hit that spot. He felt like he was on fire and he wanted more.   
  
"Bruce," he whined, when the other kept changing the pace to keep him going and it wasn't fair. He could already feel the heat in his gut and the toy pushed such pleasure through him; he probably could have come twice already.   
  
"You look really great like this," Bruce said with a rough voice that made Steve want the other to fuck him then and there.  
  
"Please," he begged, and he normally would never do this, but it was too much, he was going on sensory overload and he couldn't handle it. Above all, he needed Bruce inside of him, but he didn't get Bruce and knew he wouldn’t. The other simply twisted the toy and gave two sharp thrusts and Steve was coming onto the sheets. He felt exhausted for a moment so he lay down on to the bed, not even caring what he was lying in, and didn't feel Bruce get off the bed.   
  
He heard Bruce's orgasm in the bathroom, and that upset him, but he didn't mention it when Bruce came back.   
  
He did raise an eyebrow when Bruce went to his drawer and pulled out another toy, reasonably bigger than the one they had just used.   
  
"I want you to wear this for a while. Can you do that?"  
  
Steve flushed, despite himself, when he realized that Bruce meant he was supposed to wear it around the Tower and not just when he and Bruce were together. He swallowed, trying to ignore his sudden arousal.  
  
"Y-yeah, I can do that. Anything."   
  
Bruce smiled and lubed it up and not for the first time, Steve found himself wishing that the serum hadn't left him with the libido of a teenage boy. He was completely hard by the time the plug was all the way in.

\- -o0o- -

Steve felt...uncomfortable, walking around with a plug inside of him to say the least. It wasn't that the plug itself was too terrible (well, it was a little painful at first, but that quickly wore off), it was just so intimate. He felt like everyone knew by looking at him that he had it inside him and he probably acted skittish as a consequence around all of them. If anybody noticed, no one said anything, which made Steve extremely grateful.

He tried his best to go on with his daily routine regardless. He woke up, made breakfast and went for his morning jog and then he jacked off. Then he made more breakfast because he had a super metabolism to keep up with and afterwards he practically threw himself on Bruce in the hallway, frantically kissing and grinding against him. They both came in their pants, which Bruce laughed about, saying he hadn’t done since he was a teenager.

And then Steve tried to concentrate on some sketching, to keep his mind off of plug that kept rubbing his insides in such a wonderful way. But it only half-worked and he ended up going to the gym to blow off some steam. This didn’t work either. In fact, it seemed to just make his situation worse and he made a hasty retreat to his own floor, thankful no one was around to see him or the big tent in his sweatpants. And when he got into his room, he grabbed some lube, re-slicked the toy, and fucked himself with it. He was glad Bruce wasn’t there to see him, to see his desperation, and it somehow became a little more manageable after that.

That night, the previous repeated. Steve was upgraded with a new plug that was bigger, but it still wasn’t as big as Bruce, but it would have to do. Bruce fucked him with it and Steve could tell that the other was starting to get desperate. Bruce had been waiting something like months to finally have sex with Steve and Steve couldn’t do anything about it, but let the other stretch him and hope that Bruce would be able to fuck him soon.

Steve was getting pretty desperate himself. He fucked himself with the toys Bruce gave him and with his fingers, at most chances he got. He had this fear that everything about their situation was making him extremely hypersexual, that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he didn’t get his boyfriend’s dick soon.

One night, Steve had his face buried in the pillow and he whined because Bruce had finally gotten desperate enough that he was rubbing himself in-between Steve’s cheeks and sometimes his cockhead would brush up against and nudge the plug already inside him. Steve had already come, but his body was clearly ready for a second round and he begged,

“Please, just do it Bruce. I want it, I want it so bad.”

Bruce didn’t answer, but Steve felt the other remove the plug with a wet pop because they had used so much lube. Bruce kept thrusting up his crack and his dick would nudge the barest tip inside Steve and Steve could barely stand it. Bruce’s cock kept slipping over his open hole and Steve pumped his own cock furiously, desperate for more.

“Please!”

Bruce finally— _finally_ —pressed the crown of his head into Steve and it was just the tip but it was still _huge_ and Bruce gasped,

“God, you’re still so tight,” and a few moments later he came with a loud groan. When he pulled out, Steve could feel Bruce’s cum dripping down his crack and that was enough. Steve kept pumping until he came and collapsed on the bed. He was mindful enough to not fall in his own semen and Bruce crawled up beside him and moved the dirty sheets before lying down.

“The things you do to me,” he muttered.

Steve gave a weak smile and hoped that meant Bruce would fuck him for real soon.

\- -o0o- -

It happened about two weeks later. Bruce had finally reached his tipping point when he was taking out the most recent plug. Steve’s gape was impressive, as was the shudder he made when Bruce pushed the plug back in. Bruce enjoyed the wet sound it made because so much lube had been used and he couldn’t help a shudder of his own.

“Bruce, come on, I swear you won’t hurt me…” Steve groaned, not for the first time, and whined when the plug was pulled out again.

Bruce watched as Steve’s hole twitched at the absence of anything inside him and the temptation was too much. Bruce licked his lips and gave his cock a stroke.

“Alright.”

Steve did his best to crane his neck around. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said, amazed at his own conviction. If he turned back now, he would never be able to do it.   

He lubed himself up, although if he were being honest he didn’t really need it, and slowly, finally, pressed in. Bruce paused for a moment because it felt like he would explode at any moment and Steve looked like he felt the same. He was so tight and hot and Bruce couldn’t believe he had waited so long to experience this.

Steve’s head was hung low as Bruce bottomed out. This was so unbelievably better than toys and fingers. Bruce was hot and throbbing inside of him and he felt so deliciously full. The slow drag inside of him seemed to set everything on fire. He shuddered when Bruce began to slowly work up a rhythm. He knew the other was just trying to be cautious, but Steve didn’t need that now that he’d finally gotten what he wanted.

“Are you doing ok?” Bruce asked, breathless, with his ridiculously calm pace (how Bruce continued to remain calm was a never-ending mystery to Steve.)

“You could stand to go a little faster,” Steve grunted.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, I swear.”

 Bruce took a deep breath and pushed in harder and Steve arched his back.

“Y-yeah, like that,” he gasped when Bruce made another hard thrust.

Bruce began to slowly work up to a faster pace, fucking Steve open and driving him wild. Steve wouldn’t have imagined that Bruce had the strength or stamina to fuck as hard and fast as he did, but he seemed to let go and Steve was all the more grateful for it. He still couldn’t believe how huge Bruce was, how he split him open and seemed to ram against his prostate no matter what.

It wasn’t long before Steve felt that pulling in his gut. A few moments later he came with a shout. Bruce wasn’t that long after, tumbling onto Steve’s back with a groan.

Steve laughed, rolled over, and scooped the other up into his arms.

“Wasn’t that great?” He asked, with his hands combing through Bruce’s hair. Bruce smiled weakly, clearly exhausted.

“Yeah, I’m glad we waited.”

“Well, I don’t know about the waiting part…”

Bruce shook his head, “I don’t think you would have enjoyed that as much if we didn’t wait.”

Steve shrugged, “You never know.”

There was a pause and then, “Maybe…maybe you could do that to me, someday?” Bruce asked, unsure.

“If you’d let me. Are you sure?”

Bruce nodded and Steve took his hand. “Yeah but…you might need a little practice first.”

Steve winced, “Really?”

Bruce laughed and bumped their foreheads together, “Yes, but I promise it’ll be better this time around.”

Steve still didn’t look convinced, but they would cross that bridge when they got there.

 


End file.
